A joyful Christmas
by Yamatano
Summary: My first Christmas fic. It has a bit of romance in it. The holidays have came and Dark finds something to give to the one he loves most. Clair x Dark fic. (No, it's not the Dark Magician)


A joyful Christmas

A/N: This is my first X-mas fic. It has my fan made characters in it. So enjoy it or you'll get a lump of coal. This fic is also a Clair x Dark (Another fan made character.) romance fic. 

******* 

A young teenage girl sat on the sofa, quietly on Christmas Eve, her jet black hair and dark blue eyes made her look beautiful. She was only 15 years old. She looked out the window, watching a group of little kids playing in the snow and making snow angels and snow men. She smiled at the sight. 

"Clair Kaiba." a bulter said as he entered her bedroom. 

"Yes sir?" Clair asked. 

"There is someone at the door." the bulter said. 

"I'll go get it." she answered. 

"Yes My lady." the butler said as he left the room. 

Clair then walked down stairs and took her winter coat off the coat hanger and opened the door, to see Kimi, her best friend. 

"Hey Clair, what's up?" Kimi said in a cheerful voice. 

"What brings you here?" Clair asked. 

"I just came to tell you that there is a Christmas party at my dad's game shop." Kimi answered. 

"Okay." said Clair. 

"So do you want to come?" Kimi asked as she rubbed her hands together. 

Clair looked at Seto, who was in the living room and back at Kimi. "Alright, let's go." Clair said. 

Then both of the two girls left the Kaiba mansion and walked out into the snow and got into the limo, the limo had a snow plow attached to it. 

"_Hey Clair, what is Christmas?" _Miyu said in Clair's mind. 

"_Well, Christmas is the best time of the year and you also become part of the giving and receiving ." _Clair said in her own mind. 

__

"I see." Miyu said. 

"Hey Clair, are you going to stand in the snow or are we going?" Kimi asked. 

They both got in the car and threw off their coats. 

"Where to?" the driver asked. 

"To the game shop." Clair said. 

"Yes Ma'am." the driver replied and he drove off. Clair and Kimi both got the hot chocolate ready. Two white plastic cups appeared (Amazing what a limo can do, no?) 

"So Clair, what have you planned on getting your family for Christmas?" Kimi asked. 

"Well, I'm getting my dad a new Briefcase cuz his is too dented." Clair said. 

"What about your mother?" Kimi questioned as she sipped her hot chocolate and burning her lip. 

'Well, I'm getting her this very nice necklace." said Clair as she pulled a box out of her jeans pocket and opened it, it looked similar to Clair's Millennium pendant, only there was a purple diamond with gold trimming. 

"Not bad." Kimi said. 

"I know." said Clair as she closed it and stuffed it back into her pocket. 

The limo then stopped and both Clair and Kimi both walked into the game shop. the room was completely covered with decorations, in the corner was a Christmas tree with a star at the top. 

"Whoa, your dad must've been really busy." Clair said. Kimi didn't answer. 

Then they both got to the living room area of the game shop where they saw the rest of the gang, Shingo and Ken were both dueling (Shingo was winning) and Ryoko sat on a sofa, sipping a cup of hot chocolate. 

"Hello Kimi, and I see you invited Clair to the party too." Yugi said with a smile. 

"Sure did." said Kimi as she pulled off her shoes before entering the room, Clair did the same. 

"By the way, Dark should be here." Clair said. 

"I know, he hasn't been here." Kimi said. 

Then the gang begun exchanging gifts, Clair didn't though, since she wanted to wait for Dark to be here before she gave him his gift. 

"I wonder where he could be." Clair thought 

******* 

Meanwhile... 

Dark trudged down the icy streets, he was wearing a purple cloak with the Eye of Anubis on the back, he also wore a black sleeveless shirt and blue leather pants (Sound familiar?) 

"Man, this sucks, I'm never going to find Clair a good gift." Dark said to himself. 

"_You must not give up, you'll find something." _Yami Dark said in his mind. 

"_Yeah I-" _Dark was then cut off when something rattled behind a garbage can. Dark quickly drew out his Millennium sword and pointed it at the target. 

"Stay back." Dark said, his voice sounded threatening. 

Then a black kitten with blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. It looked up at dark and meowed. 

"It's.....just a cat." Dark said with relief as he put his Millennium sword back in it's case, he then picked up the cat and wrapped it in his cloak to keep it warm from the cold winds. 

" I better take you home." Dark said as he ran back to his apartment building. 

******** 

At Dark's apartment. 

Dark sat on his bed, looking at the black cat, it meowed again and sniffed Dark's hand. 

"I can't keep you, but I know what I'll do." Dark said as he went to his closet and pulled out a red ribbon and scissors. He then cut the ribbon and tied the ribbon on the cat in a bow. 

"This will make a good gift." Dark said as he went to get something to carry the cat in while he went to the game shop. He then left his apartment building and went to the game shop. 

******* 

"Well, bye everybody, I hope that it wasn't too hard on Clair." Kimi said. 

"It's no big deal." said Clair. 

Then Dark busted through the door, knocking Shingo, Ryoko, and Ken to the floor. He then rushed to Clair.

"Dark, you've came." Clair said as she hugged Dark around the waist. 

"I sure did and I got something for you." Dark said as he pulled out a little black kitten with blue eyes. 

"He's so cute." Clair commented as she picked up the cat and put him into her arms. 

"I'm glad you like it." Dark said with a smile. 

"By the way, I got something for you too." Clair said as she pulled something out of her pocket, it was a locket that had a small tuff of Clair's hair in it, a physical reminder that they would always be friends to the end, no matter what. 

"It's nice," Dark said, "By the way I was wondering if.....I could come to your house to celebrate Christmas, since my dad is the only one I got to celebrate it with." Dark said. 

"Okay, then let's go." Clair said as she kissed Dark on the cheek and both of them got in the limo and headed off to the Kaiba mansion. 

******* 

Later that night.... 

Both Clair and Dark got to the Kaiba mansion by nighttime, Clair wrapped up the gift and placed it by the Christmas tree and both of them got into the bedroom, Clair slept in her bed, so did Dark. 

"I love you Dark." Clair whispered softly. 

"I love you too." Dark said as he kissed Clair on the lips. Then both of the two teens fell asleep, dreaming the night away. The black cat curled up on the foot of the bed and purred 

****** 

The end. 

A/N: Well, it's finished, and some of you might be thinking, "Yamatano, who is this Dark character that you speak of?" Well, Dark is another character who will be appearing in my fanfc, "The Millennium Pendant" later on. He is also a god card owner, but he is not Malik's offspring. 


End file.
